Lucky Smarts vs The World (Live)
by Urban AO Productions
Summary: A Scott Pilgrim Parody. Cookie comes to town and Lucky gets excited to tell Cookie his true feelings, but can he stay alive with Dan Halen's goons out to get him?
1. Party Time with Cuddlesworth

Lucky Smarts vs The World!  
Chapter 1 : Party Time With Cuddlesworth

One day, Lucky was sitting on the bench in front of the yogurt fountain in Rainbow Palace , waiting for Sonic to come back from the restroom. He was getting very bored and tired from sitting so long.

Finally, Sonic came back, all tired and sweaty.

Lucky: Finally, where were you?

Sonic: I thought about doin some running, this place is great!

Lucky: Ok, well, we gotta head back to Crisis City, Goku needs to tell us something.

Sonic: Ok, but it better be good. Just because Goku's my friend, does'nt mean that we gotta drop everything and head for the hills.

Lucky just stood there and grumbled.

And so, they started heading back to Crisis City and went to Goku's house, and as they went in, they met up with Goku, and saw Kirby and Waddle Dee (Bandanna) sitting on the sofa.

Goku: Hey guys, glad you came!  
Sonic: Hey Goku.

Lucky: Hey.

Kirby & Waddle Dee: Hiya fellas!

Sonic: Ok, we're here. Now tell us what's so damn important?

Goku: Ok, well you remember Cuddlesworth?

Kirby: The ruler of Florida? Yeah, we saved him from motobugs infesting his mansion.

Goku: Well, he invited us to his house party!

Lucky: What?

Sonic: No fucking way!

Goku: I'm serious! He invited us to his party!

Sonic took out a beer out of the cooler opened it up and drank it.

Sonic: Well, let's just hope it 's better than last time.

(Flashback)

We see Cuddlesworth fully naked, with his crotch showing, also holding a bottle of wine, and he was holding his stiff erect penis while drinking the wine.

Cuddlesworth: OH LONG JOHNSON, OH LONG JOHNSONNNN!

He was stroking his penis hard and rapidly, and still drinking from the bottle.

Sonic: Dude! Put some damn clothes on!

Cuddlesworth: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU,... YOU... DOUBLE NIGGER!1!

Sonic was enraged by Cuddlesworth calling him a double nigger, so he punched him in the face, causing him to fall down.

Cuddlesworth got back up, and kicked him in the face. HARD.

Sonic: You son of a...

Cuddlesworth and Sonic started exchanging blows, one after another, but then Cuddlesworth did the ultimate.

Cuddlesworth: FALCON... PUNCH!

Boom. Right in the nose, Sonic was sent falling down to the floor! His nose was bleeding, he was all covered in bruises.

Cuddlesworth turned around and saw Penny Ling in the crowd, all surprised. Then... He got horny, so he pounced on Penny, and started humping her.

Russell came back from the yogurt machine with two cups of yogurt, one blueberry and one pinkberry.

Russell: Hey Penny, I got you your yogur... WHAT THE FUCK!?1!?

He saw Penny Ling being raped by Cuddlesworth. And boy, was Russell pissed. He grabbed him by the collar, and said this in his face.

Russell: GET YOUR ASS OFF MY GIRL YOU DAMN DIRTY MUTT!

He headbutted him and knocked him unconcious.

(Flashback End)

Waddle Dee: Yeah, Cudddlesworth can't handle his alcohol.

Kirby: So when does it start?

Goku: Tonight. 7:00.

Sonic: T-t-t-t-t-t-tonight?

Big Macintosh (Standing in the doorway): Yeeup.

Lucky: GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!1!

Big Macintosh turned around and ran fast away.

Lucky: Freakin' shithead.

(Later at 6:55.)

Sonic and the were in Sonic's car, ready to go to the party.

Sonic: Ok, everybody in?

Lucky: Well, you're not drunk, I smell Goku's sweat, and Kirby and Waddle Dee smell like money so, yeah.

Sonic: Ok, let's go.

And so Sonic drove the gang to Cuddlesworth's party.

Later at Cuddlesworth's mansion...

Sonic rings the doorbell, Cuddlesworth opens the door and greets them.

Cuddlesworth: Goku! And, his other affiliated friends. Welcome!

Goku: Cuddlesworth, man am I glad to see you! How you been?

Cuddlesworth: Quite relaxed, im sure. Well, come on in!

As they entered the mansion, they saw lots of people, even some familiar faces, like Niblet sitting on a sofa with Pinkie Pie just staring into eachother's eyes, love struck.

They also saw Peter Griffin, and Vinnie (Littlest Pet Shop), drinking and talking together.

Also saw Cleveland Brown with Knuckles, eating sandiwiches.

Lucky: Oh my god.

Sonic: Everyone in town is here!

Cuddlesworth: Well... Almost everyone.

(Cuts to Sterling Von Oxnard in his mansion's living room reading Misery by Stephen King.)

Sterling: (Looks at the clock)Oh, Cuddlesworth's party started five minutes ago. Heh. (Looks back at the book)Should've gone to that thing.

(Back to Party)

Lucky: (Sees Dolly talking with Applejack) Hey, Dolly!

Dolly: Why hey there, Lucky!

Lucky: I have'nt seen you since Space Speedway exploded! So how you been?

Dolly: Oh, fine as ever. Being royal has it's perks.

Sonic: (Drunk) O-o-oh, well good. Stay royal, cause when your like me, life is like this.

Sonic grabs Ness' baseball bat and swings it right at Lucky's head and knocks him down, then Sonic vomits and passes out.

Later... In a room filled with bookshelves and books, Lucky wakes up still hurt and takes notice of his surroundings.

Lucky: Wha? Where am I?

?: In the library.

Lucky wakes up to see Benimaru and Cookie, up close in the face.

Lucky: Cookie, Benimaru, what the...

Cookie: Shh... Lay down, you're still very hurt.

Lucky: Oh... Ok. Thanks.

After the party, everyone was leaving, some drunk, some tired, some still full of energy.

Lucky: So Cookie, did you happen to drive here?

Cookie: Nope. I had to walk.

Sonic: You... WALKED!

Lucky: That's amazing. Did you merge with Sonic, or is there something I didn't know about?  
Cookie: No... Just regular leg strength.

Lucky: Wanna ride with us?

Cookie: Well, ok.

And so, Cookie took a ride with Sonic and his friends home. 


	2. Cookie's 7 Evil Exes!

Chapter 2: The Suprise Attack (aka) The 7 Evil Exes!

The next day, Sonic, Goku, Kirby, Waddle Dee, and Lucky were at Forest Hill at the Squirrel Kingdom, sitting in folding chairs, and drinking beer, and watching the squirrels drive through traffic on the wooden highways.

Sonic: So, that was some party last night, was it?

Goku: Yeah. Some party.

Sonic: So Lucky, what kinda thing do you have goin' on with that Cookie girl?

Lucky: Oh. It's nothing, it's just that we used to work together back in 2012, before the time-space rip that sent us to the year 2149 anyway.

Kirby: Hey guys, I got us tickets to the "Nut-Nut Carnival" concert this evening. I got two left. Maybe you wanna bring Cookie?... *shakes empty beer can in Waddle Dee's face*

Waddle Dee: Fine, I can take a hint. *presses blue button on cooler* *speaks into speaker* Beer.

*beer can emerges from the ice, grabs it, hands it to Kirby and opens it*

Lucky: Well, uhh... I don't know... I uhh...

Kirby: Well, come on!

Sonic: What are you, gay?

Lucky: What? No!

Goku: Then, you should invite her.

Waddle Dee: He's right Lucky. You don't wanna be all alone, just desprately trying to get the girl to notice you. Like me.

Lucky: Well... Eh, ok.

Sonic: Great! It's starts at 8:00pm at Liquid Thunder, so for now... Let's go live life!

Later, back at the city, Lucky was looking for Cookie's house, so he could ask her if she wanted to go to the concert with him.

He found Cookie and asked her if she wanted to go with him, she said yes and accepted his offer.

Later at the club...

On stage...

Nut: (Into Mic) WE ARE NUT NUT CARNIVAL!

Sparky: *taps drumsticks*1, 2, 3, 4!

(Starts Playing The Blitzkrieg Bop) (In crowd)

Lucky : Hey Cookie, thanks for coming to this concert with me!

Cookie: Your welcome!

Lucky: Cookie, I wanna tell you something that I wanted to tell you back in 2012!

Cookie: What!?

Lucky: I love you!

Cookie: What!?

Lucky: I love you!

They both just stop and stare into each other's eyes, then they come together and kiss each other on the lips.

They both broke the kiss.

Cookie: Oh hell.

Cookie had a nervous look on her face, Lucky was confused.

Lucky: Cookster? What's wrong?

Suddenly, the stage combusted into blue colored flames, the crowd started to scream and run outside, but the doors suddenly locked from the outside, causing them to be trapped. A small blue fire appeared in the center of the room.

?: Lucky Smarts! Where are you!?

Lucky: Is that...

The fire dissapeared and the flame revealed the person no other than...

Lucky: Sunil! What are you doing here?

Sunil: *scoffs* Didn't you read my email?

Lucky: Well, I needed to pick up my pizza from Stardust Pizza, and it was a 3 mile trip, and I was in a hurry, so I skimmed through your email, but I didn't remember it...

Sunil: Well... Back away from Cookie! I was sent by Dan Halen, to kill you!

Lucky: So, now what?

Sunil: Now, you die.

Lucky: *gulps* Uh oh.

Sunil was dressed in a purple robe, similar to Piccolo's robes. He started to float up into the air.

Lucky: What the hell?

Sunil: You must be suprised by how I can fly. You see, my magic has increased to it's full potential, So basically, I have superpowers.

Lucky: And I just remembered, that I don't have my bo staff with me, FUCK!

Sunil: Enough talking, more fighting!

The word vs. appears between them.

Marvel Vs Capcom 2 Announcer: Get ready to kick butt. Engage!

Sunil snapped his fingers and a blue fireball appeared in his hand, he threw it towards Lucky, but he dodged it quickly. Sunil summoned and threw multiple fireballs at Lucky, but he kept dodging every one of them, because he was a martial arts expert, making his skills a close advantage.

Sunil: Hold still, dammit!

He threw a fireball again, but instead of hitting Lucky...

Sparky: Holy shi-

He was cut off, because him and the rest of the band got vaporized by Sunil's fireball.

Sunil raised his hand, and all the bottles of vodka, beer, and wine started to float up in midair, his eyes turned purple, and his pupils dissapeared.

Sunil: Let's... End this!

He pointed his hand towards Lucky, and the bottles were sent flying at him, at full speed.

Sonic: Hey Lucky!

Sonic was seen holding Lucky's bo staff, he threw it towards him and he caught it, he extended the bo staff and started swinging and blocking the bottles, causing them to fly right back at Sunil, and hit him.

Lucky: Why does Dan Halen want to kill me?

Sunil: Well let's just say... He's one of the 7... Evil... Cookie?

Cookie: Lucky, I never wanted to tell you but... Here goes. If you wanna date me, you have to defeat my seven evil exes.

Lucky: 7 evil ex-boyfriends?

Sunil: And i'm, THE FIRST EVIL EX! While you wasn't here, I was going out with Cookie, I finally got to... How do you say it? TAP DAT ASS!

Cookie: I broke up with yo' ass because you cried after the sex.

Sunil: Hey! It was my first time, ok?

Lucky: YOU KNOCKED UP MY FRIEND, WHO PROBABLY IS MY NEXT GIRLFRIEND!?

Sunil: Mmm. Pretty much, yeah.

Lucky grabs a large butterfly net and starts to run towards Sunil, then he jumps and catches him with the net.

Sunil: A net, seriously?

Lucky: Wait... You're not a fairy!

Sunil burns the net from the inside. Lucky sees a bottle of hot sauce, meanwhile, Cookie and Sunil was arguing about their breakup because of the sex.

Lucky took the bottle, he poured the sauce into a cup.

Lucky: Hey Sunil, don't be such a hothead!

And threw the cup at Sunil's face.

Sunil: Ahh! Motherfucker!

Sunil's eyes were bloodshot and irritated, Lucky started running towards him and came in for the final blow.

Sunil: This is impossible, how can this be...

Lucky: Open your eyes, mabye you'll see!

Lucky punches him in the face.

Street Fighter Alpha 3 Announcer: K.O.! (echoes)

Sunil starts glowing white, and he exploded into 10 coins.

The number 1000 flashes and then dissappears.

Lucky: Sweet! Coins.

He picks up the coins and puts them in his pocket.

Cookie was still looking worried at Lucky.

Lucky: But yes, I understand the situation of this problem.


End file.
